Colors vs Chains
this is chapter of Yu-gi-oh Legends unite! (The fate of the prisoner would lay at the hand of either Armstrong or Miki) Mr. Armstrong: How about a man shows a weak lady like you, how I do my job! Miki: You mean your former job? Mr. Armstrong: S-shut up! Anyway, I summon Iron Chain Repairman! (A golem with a hammer, was summoned to his field) Mr. Armstrong: I'll end my turn, your turn! Miki: My turn I draw, I active the spell Smashing Ground, it destroys your monster on the field! (Iron Chain Repairman was destroyed) Mr. Armstrong: I can’t believe you easily destroyed my Iron Chain Repairman! Miki: That’s right, defeating you should be easy, right now, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Mr. Armstrong: It’s my turn, I Summon Iron Chain Snake! (A snake in china appeared in chains) Mr. Armstrong: But why stop at one monster why can I can summon another one, I play the spell Double Summon to summon out the Tuner monster, Iron Chain Coil! (Armstrong summoned another chain monster) Dr. Darkstar: Hmm, it would appear that Armstrong must be getting ready to summon out his ace Don Thousand: Wait how do you know Doctor? Dr. Darkstar: I am a borg, Don Thousand I can even predict which card my opponent will summon, regardless if it is Synchro, Fusion, Xyz and even Pendulum Don Thousand: My what a mysterious woman, you are no wonder why Shade recruited you as his scientist Mr. Armstorng: I tune Iron Chain Coil with Iron Chain Snake! (Chain Coil became three green lights, Chain snake followed as the snake went into it) Mr. Armstrong: I Synchro Summon! Iron Chain Dragon! Dr. Darkstar: Just as I thought Mr. Armstrong: Now! Iron Chain Dragon attack her directly! Miki: Not so fast, I play a trap, I activate Mirror Force! Now your Synchro monster is destroyed! (Iron Chain Dragon was destroyed) Mr. Armstrong: NO!!! Miki: I bet you didn’t expect your best monster to easily be destroyed, did you Mr. Armstrong? Mr. Armstrong: You’ll pay for destroying my best monster! I end my turn! Shade: You can try and defeat her, but her beauty drives her enemies to defeat, she’s attracted to both genders. Miki: Its my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it’s let’s me draw 2 cards! (Miki drew 2 cards from her deck, she smiled as she drew the card she needed) Miki: I activate the Field Spell: Beacon Forest! (The Field changed into a forest that was lit) Miki: My Field Spell makes me feel comfortable and right at home, once per turn, I can special summon 1 Beaconfly monster from my hand or deck in face up Attack Mode. Beaconfly monsters in my Spell and Trap Card Zones can’t be attacked unless all of my Monster Card Zones are unoccupied. Mr. Armstrong: So What!? There’s no way you can defeat me, because when I’m done with you, not only will I be guarding the prisoner, but I’ll also be taking my revenge on Goodwin, and that punk Yusei! Miki: You won’t be guarding anyone, also you can duel Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin, but you won’t win, I watched your previous duel with Yusei Fudo, this time, he’ll use his own deck, but enough about that! I summon Green Beaconfly in Attack Mode! (A green firefly like monster appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: How are you able to summon a Level 5 monster!? (Miki sighed) Miki: Weren’t you listening!? My Field Spell let’s me special summon 1 Beaconfly monster from my hand or deck in face up Attack Mode! Pay attention next time! Mr. Armstrong: Sorry! Miki: Next, I activate Follow Beacon, I can only activate this card if I already special summoned a Beaconfly monster, this lets me special summon up to 2 Beaconfly monsters with the same name as the summoned monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard! I summon 2 more copies of Green Beaconfly from my deck! (2 more copies of Green Beaconfly appeared on the field) Mr. Heartland: She has 3 Level 5 Monsters! Mr. Armstrong: So!? Don Thousand: You don’t know what comes next, do you? Mr. Armstrong: What? Miki: I Overlay my 3 copies of Green Beaconfly in order to build the Overlay Network! (Miki’s 3 copies turned into yellow streaks as they swirled around and went into a portal, then a bright pillar shot out) Miki: My beautiful green insects, combine into 1 and show your true power! I Xyz Summon! Lime Beaconfly! (A lime color firefly with 3 yellow orbs surrounding it appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: SAY WHAT!? WHAT’S AN XYZ SUMMON!? (Miki got really annoyed with Mr. Armstrong, finally she snapped) Miki: MAN, WHAT ELSE DO YOU NOT KNOW!? EVEN THE TIME BRIGADE MEMBERS OF THE 1ST 3 ERAS KNOW ABOUT XYZ SUMMONING!!! (Shade sighed) Shade: Let’s me explain to you the basics of Xyz summoning! You see Miki had three monsters that had the same level and she was able to create a much stronger monster Dr. Darkstar: And as long as you have the right monsters you can tip the duel in your favor Mr. Armstrong: Maybe I should add some of those Xyz monsters to my deck so I can crush Yusei and Goodwin later Miki: Now back to the duel, I activate Monster Reborn! I revive 1 monster, I choose your Iron Chain Dragon! (Iron Chain Dragon returned to the field) Mr. Armstrong: You got some nerve using that card against me! Miki: Well I’ll put it to good use! Iron Chain Dragon, Attack Mr. Armstrong directly! (Iron Chain Dragon attacked and Mr. Armstrong got zapped as his Life Points dropped to 1500) Miki: Lime Becaonfly finish him off! (Lime Beaconfly attacked Mr. Armstrong directly and once again, he got zapped as his Life Points dropped to 0) Miki: I didn’t even need to use my ace monster. (Miki walked towards Mr. Armstrong) Miki: I won, so I get to guard the prisoner tonight, and let me tell you something Mr. Armstrong, the way you pluck your nose is disgusting, and you definitely need to brush your teeth, drink some mouthwash, and eat some Tic Tac, BECAUSE YOUR BREATH STINKS!!! (Miki kicked him in the nuts and punched him in the face, then she walked away exiting Shade’s throne room) Shade: Well that went well, when Mr. Armstrong awakens, tell him I’ll let him duel Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin at the Facility. (Everyone bowed) Shade: Sayer, if Mr. Armstrong fails to defeat Yusei, you’ll duel him, not only will you duel him, you’ll also duel Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell where the hall of mirrors used to be. Sayer: Yes my lord, I won’t fail you. Shade: Mr. Heartland, you’ll be dueling Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo at Spartan City. Mr. Heartland: Yes sir, I shall defeat them. Shade: Don Thousand, you’ll be dueling The 7 Barian Emperors in Astral World. Don Thousand: I’m hoping to also duel Yuma and Astral. Shade: Patiences, Duel the 7 Barian Emperors, then you’ll have your chance at revenge soon enough, for now I’ll give you your new Don Thousand (Archetype) Deck. (Shade gave Don Thousand his new deck) Don Thousand: Since Nash took my old Deck after I as destroyed, I was left with nothing. Shade: Roget, you’ll be dueling Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov. Roget: I was hoping to duel Declan Akaba. Shade: Patience, deal with those 2, and I promise you’ll get your chance at revenge soon enough, for now, inform Sergeant Sanders I’ll let him deal with his former student, the Battle Beast. (Roget bowed as The Doktor walked in) Shade: Ah, Doktor, perfect timing, I’ll let you duel Yuya Sakaki, not only will be dueling him, but you’ll also be dueling your former boss as well. The Doktor: Yes, I’ll take my revenge on the Professor for turning me into a card! Shade: You’ll be dueling those 2 at the Domino Pier, take the original Time Brigade with you and have them wait for the current Time Brigade. The Doktor: Yes sir, it shall be done! Shade: I’ll also assign Mars to aid you, don’t fail me. The Doktor: Yes sir, I request I take a hostage. Shade: Thats why I’m assigning her to aid you, to help you get a hostage. Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts